The Opening Scene (FR)
Here is how The Opening Scene goes in Fantasyland Rescue. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo and Britt Allcroft logo) Main titles with the song, "Great Spirits", the title called, "Fantasyland Rescue". It was a busy day on the Island of Sodor and Equestria. The Sun was shinning and the Birds were singing. At the blue sky, Princess Yuna and her best friend, Prince Dusty Crophopper were soaring. Dusty Crophopper: What a beautiful day. Princess Yuna: You said it, Dusty. Duck: Look at Yuna and Dusty having fun together. Sir Topham Hatt: I hope everything's ship shape, Celestia. Princess Celestia: Same as always, Topham. Harold the Helicopter: All Branchline are all clear, Princess Luna! Princess Luna: Thank you, Harold. Hiro: Remember, Yuna. We have to make sure everything's ready for our new Rescue Center in Ponyville! Princess Yuna: Yes, Papa! At a construction site of the new Rescue Center in Ponyville. Harvey: All day working is hard. Marion: (singing) Rocky: Come on, You two. We must get that Rescue Center to look it's very best. Jerome: Yes, Rocky. Judy: Right away. Trevor: Hello, Princess Yuna. Hello, Prince Dusty. How're you two today? Princess Yuna: Doing good. Dusty Crophopper: What's that? Princess Celestia: Those are Jobi Wood. Twilight Sparkle: It's from all the way from Japan and Misty Island. The building is also useful for The Sodor Search and Rescue Center. Princess Yuna: Wow! Sunbeam: Mommy, Can I go ride on Uncle Gordon? Rainbow Dash: Sure, Sunbeam. But we have to hurry before the new rescue center is finish. Judy (Pegasus): Mom, Daddy, Will the rescue center be ready soon? Henry: Soon. Flora: We have to work hard to get it done. Sir Topham Hatt: We'll need plenty of Jobi Wood for the new rescue center. Princess Yuna: All the engines are looking forward to this. At the Blue Mountain Quarry. Mr. Percival: Alright, Everyone. Once all of you are finish with your work, Get everything ready for the new Rescue Center in Ponyville. Skarloey: Yes, sir. Rheneas: Right away! Sir Handel: Okay! Peter Sam: Let's get to work! Rusty: We can do it! Duncan: Together! Fearless Freddie: Let's get to work! Duke: Ready Steady! Mighty Mac: For Equestria and Sodor! Bertram: Ready, Smudger? Smudger: Ready, Bertram! Luke: Don't worry, Sir. We'll have everything ready! Mr. Percival: Very good! Skarloey: Let's get to work! At the Quarry. Mavis: Come on, Joshua, Katrina! Let's get to work. Katrina: Coming, Mom! Joshua: We're ready! Toby: Are you and your pack ready, Jack? Jack: Ready, Toby! Come on, Guys! Time to go to work! Alfie: Let's get to work! Byron: Let's go! Max and Monty: Let's get started! Buster: Get the cement ready, Patrick! Patrick: All set, Buster! Kelly: We're ready, Jack! Oliver the Excavator: Time we get the work done! Jack: Alright! At the Ulfstead Castle. Stephen: Are you ready for this? Millie: Ready, Stephen! Stephen: Alright then, Millie. Let's get to work! At the Claypits. Timothy: Bill, Ben, are you ready? Bill: Ready. Ben: I'll help you out, Timothy! Bill: No. I'll help you out, Timothy! Ben: No. I will! Bill: I will! Ben: I will! Bill: I will! Ben: I will! Bill: I will! Ben: I will! Bill: I will! Ben: I will! Bill: I will! Ben: I will! Bill: I will! Ben: I will! Timothy: (sighs) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225